Nocturne/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs *2010-08-13 - Kurt Reproduced?! - A surprise visitor appears at the X-Mansion, with so many surprises...wait, Kurt reproduced?! *2010-08-14 - Who or what is a Smurfette? - TJ meets Logan, also doesn't take too well to general eagerness over Kurt's potential reaction to her. *2010-08-14 - Rattling Sabres - TJ and Lily relocate to the basement where TJ reminds herself about swords as they talk about things to date. *2010-08-16 - Oooh, a credit card! - Xavier summons TJ to his office to check in on her and ask a few questions, including Logan. Then he gives her something. *2010-08-17 - Alive and Young - TJ meets this reality's Piotr and Kitty and after initial awkwardness a potential friendship begins. *2010-08-19 - No, Mr. Bond, I don't know who you are - TJ and Pete Wisdom cross paths at Xavier's and discuss a few matters. Along the way, her lack of familiarity with this world shows itself. *2010-08-21 - Concerning Swordplay and Martial Arts - TJ and Logan start out by doing a little fencing before Scott and Bobby show up to work on some throws. *2010-08-22 - Legacy and Blood: The Love of Daytripper - Arriving at the X-Mansion, Daytripper makes a call for help to save Kurt. *2010-08-22 - Legacy and Blood: To The Seventh Circle - With the assistance of Daytripper, the X-Men and Nocturne arrive in Dante's Inferno to save Kurt. *2010-08-23 - Legacy and Blood: Partial Aftermath - After some time is given for some necessary rest, TJ briefly speaks with Kurt but doesn't reveal much yet. *2010-08-25 - Of Matters Relating to Kurt and Pete - Simone and TJ discuss the situation with Kurt before the topic shifts to Pete Wisdom. Logan also offers his opinion. *2010-08-25 - Confession and Revelation - Later on, Kurt shares an admission with Simone then learns the truth about the newcomer with both TJ and Simone present after all. *2010-08-26 - A Meeting in a Hotel Room - Simone arranges a meeting among a few people who could assist Pete Wisdom. Demonstrations are made and things are learned. *2010-08-26 - Speaking with Scott - Back in the mansion, TJ comes upon Scott and the two talk briefly before Asia wanders by. *2010-08-28 - A Path Becomes Clearer - Amid enjoyment of the lake by some, TJ comes to realize where she may be needed the most for the time being. *2010-08-28 - The First 'Father-Daughter' Talk - Following things by the lake, TJ and Kurt have their first deep, solo conversation and what things might mean for them. She also shows off. *2010-08-29 - Strumming with Jono - TJ and Jono meet. Jono expresses some doubt about TJ's story at first, they discuss Pete Wisdom, then he helps her figure out a possible start toward finding her mother. *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: OMG! Aliens! - A space ship crashes in Breakstone Lake and the X-School twitches. (DG: 2010-09-04 - Space Debris Over) *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: The Arrival of Forge - With the arrival of Forge, the real debate starts. *2010-09-06 - Space Politics: Haunted Ship - A tour of the crashed alien ship reveals that something goes bump in the shadows. *2010-09-23 - Kurt's Very Merry UnBirthday - The gang throws a surprise birthday party for Kurt. *2010-09-26 - One Freaky Weekend: Catman No More - Jeremy discovers he's a tin-man! *2010-09-28 - Muir Island Troubles - Hank, Jonothon, Kurt, and TJ are on Muir to be checked after the power switch, and something goes awry. *2010-10-01 - Dark Evolution Kicks off Their Tour - The opening tour of the Dark Evolution's second tour, and two things are discovered...they now have a mutant following and Friends of Humanity hates them lots and lots! (MTV: 2010-10-02 - Dark Evolution Concert Recap)